James Arnold Taylor
James Arnold Taylor (born July 22, 1969 in Santa Barbara, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Johnny Test in Johnny Test, Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Ratchet in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005-2007) - Axel Manning, Sebastian Manning, Tilian *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Guard Captain (ep16) *Avengers Assemble (2016-2017) - Kid (ep80), The Leader, Young Man (ep73) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Green Arrow/'Blue Bowman'/'Oliver Queen', Guy Gardner, Arges (ep21), Father (ep4), Jace (ep61), Major Disaster, Nabu (ep26), Wotan (ep10), Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016) - Mort (ep23), Teen Boy (ep23) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Attendant 1 (ep13), Raff (ep13) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Announcer (ep37), Brannigan (ep28), Fake Vilgax (ep37), Fridge (ep37), Kolar (ep28), Plumber Officr (ep28) *Beware the Batman (2013) - Cypher/William Benjamin (ep9) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Boy (ep32), Egg Boy (ep32), Guard#1 (ep33), Kid Leader (ep32), King Sandy, Knight#2, Pizza Boy (ep22), Additional Voices *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - G. Gordon Godfrey (ep1) *Danny Phantom (2004-2005) - Ghost Cop (ep15), Monster (ep8), Walker *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible (2005) - Doctor (ep54) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017) - Count Wretcher, Maria (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2013) - Boppy (ep1), Carl (ep38), Pink Teddy (ep6) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Jock Wilder, Additional Voices *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2009) - Skunk *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2010) - Additional Voices *Drawn Together (2004-2007) - Wooldoor Jebediah Sockbat, Cereal Commercial Boy (ep34) *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2016-2017) - Berserker Guard (ep65), Fight Master (ep34), Guard (ep38), Throk, Viking 1 (ep38) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2016) - Grasshopper (ep48), Picnic Ant Leader (ep48) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Lifomatica (ep31), Rogue's Assistant (ep28) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Matty (ep9), Russell Clemens (ep9), Sheriff (ep9) *Game Over (2004) - Announcer (ep4), Big Rubes (ep4), Football Player (ep3), Sports Psychologist (ep3), Troll (ep3), Zeke (ep4) *Generator Rex (2011) - Trig Student#1 (ep32), Video Kid (ep32) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Cosmo, Security Guard Captain (ep14), Spartax Royal Guard#1 (ep14), Yondu *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - The Leader, Astronaut#1 (ep16), Blastaar, Communication (ep3), Curator (ep13), Curious Dino (ep44), Hulkbusters (ep48), Johnny Storm/Human Torch (ep24), Junior (ep48), L.E.A.D.R. (ep48), Moon Boy (ep44), P.A. Voice (ep33), Robot (ep25), TV Director (ep2), Triton (ep22), Tyannan Guard (ep12) *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017-2019) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Bean Man (ep55), Beaver (ep53), Horseman (ep63), Huckleberry Hound (ep64), News Announcer (ep63), Newton (ep53), Random Man (ep63), Sour Grape Man (ep55) *Johnny Test (2005-2013) - Johnny Test, Announcer, Dark Vegan, Ice Cream Man (ep92), Hank Anchorman, Mr. Mittens, Old Man (ep94), Principal, Veterinarian (ep93) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Private (ep4) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2013) - Karate Carrot (ep35), Kevin (ep46), Nickles, Ra-Vu, Rapscallioon (ep35), Steel Hammer (ep29), Tritonus *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Color Kid (ep9), Jo Nah (ep5), Mekt Ranzz, Porcupine Pete *Lego City Adventures (2019) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2007) - Bugsy the Bug (ep23), Reporter (ep23) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005) - Customer#4 (ep16), Kenny (ep16), Oblivious Guy (ep16) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Announcer (ep6), Benson Fuhrman (ep38), George Avocados, Man B (ep31), Mummy Friar Serra (ep41), Randy (ep6), Rung Ladderton (ep4), Skinny Man (ep31), Teen Driver (ep4) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Admiral Dao (ep47), Aleena (ep96), Bannamu (ep33), Barb Mentir (ep12), Bartender (ep81), Citizen (ep91), Computer (ep46), Computer Hologram (ep26), Core Muun#2 (ep114), Dagoyan Master (ep116), Fong Do (ep44), Hotel Attendant (ep33), Joseph (ep116), Katt Mol (ep65), King Manchucho (ep71), Lagon, Lauli Wahlo (ep33), Male Aleena (ep71), Male Patitite#1 (ep72), Osi Sobeck, Pantoran Assembly Representative (ep15), Pilot (ep87), Pirate#1 (ep56), Pirate#2 (ep89), Pirate Trooper (ep39), Police Officer#3 (ep107), Prisoner#1 (eps68-69), Rako Hardeen, Rebel (ep91), Rider#2 (ep72), Senate Guard (ep41), Slave (ep78), TC-326 (ep30), TJ-55 (ep16), Tactical Droid (ep16), Tae Boon (ep21), Thug#3 (ep44), Warrior#2 (ep34), Zygerrian Auctioneer (ep78), Zygerrian Gunner (ep79) *Star Wars Rebels (2017) - Obi-Wan Kenobi (ep49) *Static Shock (2004) - Speedwarp/Eddie (ep47) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017) - Circuit-Scream (ep4), Controller (ep4), Security Guard (ep4) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Answering Machine Guy (ep3), Ron Howard *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Brandon, Greg (ep12) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011) - Biff (ep20), Citizen (ep20) *Teen Titans (2003-2005) - Overload (ep11), Pelican (ep40) *The Boondocks (2005-2006) - Frank (ep5), Releasing Officer (ep5), Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2004) - Sprig Speevak (ep46) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Baseball Player (ep12), Dad (ep12), Kid#1 (ep12) *The Loud House (2017) - Frat Boy 1 (ep30), Fritz (ep30) *The Powerpuff Girls (2003-2004) - Boy#3 (ep72), Brian (ep63), Cop (ep69), Dad#2 (ep72), Dad#3 (ep72), Fella (ep69), Kid#3 (ep57), Kid#5 (ep57), Man (ep69), Man#2 (ep63), Phillipe (ep69), Police Radio (ep63), Prisoner (ep64), Tattoo Man (ep64), Thug (ep64), Triplet#3 (ep57) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Harry Osborn, Patch/Frederick Foswell *ThunderCats (2011) - Khamai (ep4), Old Emrick (ep4) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016-2017) - Arnold (ep30), Boostwing (ep53), Crazybolt, Teenage Boy (ep53) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015-2017) - Blastaar (ep76), Computer Voice (ep90), Hydro-Man, Leader (ep77), Molten Man, Robot (ep87), Triton *We Bare Bears (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003-2006) - Burr Batson, Champ Truman (ep39), Frankie Martin (ep41), Guy L'Avorton (ep33), Laslow Ostwald (ep42), Motor Cross Guy#2 (ep17), Owen Decassle (ep19), Prince Qasl Al-Famir (ep16), Shawn (ep41), Sonny Les Matines (ep33), Steve Fortecsu (ep19), Tad (ep42), Tourist Son (ep16) *Young Justice (2011) - Topo (ep8) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Mr. Hudson *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Berix, Vastus *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - King Milo James Thatch *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - Tomar-Re *Hellboy Animated: Blood & Iron (2007) - Father Lupescu, Young Trevor Bruttenholm *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Captain Cold *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - The Flash, General Lane *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - The Flash *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - The Flash/'Barry Allen' *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) - Chet Brickton, Narrator *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Officer Tucker *The Animatrix (2003) - Ash, Raul, Additional Voices *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (2010) - The Jew Producer, Wooldoor Jebediah Sockbat, Audience Member#1, Audience Member#2, Audience Member#3, Barney Rubble, Brainy Smurf, Eddie, Hefty Smurf, Make-A-Point Wizard *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *Unstable Fables: Goldilocks and the 3 Bears (2008) - Cricket 2, Pig Classmate#3, Weasel 2 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Gnomes & Trolls: The Secret Chamber (2010) - Slim, Hilda, Prickles, Spike 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Desaad, The Flash 'Movies' *Animal Crackers (2017) - Buffalo Bob *Foodfight! (2012) - Dr. Si Nustrix, Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Ratchet *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, 4-A7, Medical Droid *TMNT (2007) - Leonardo *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - Fake Slade Actor *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Computer Voice (ep3), Yondu *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - Bala-Tik (ep3) *Little Big Awesome (2016) - Lennon *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agen Kolar (ep21), Aide#1 (ep5), Aide#3 (ep5), Harvos, Techno Union Scientist#2, Turnstile Computer *The Judge Fudge Adventure Power Hour (2007) - Judge Fudge, Red-Haired Thug (ep2) *Wacky Races Forever (2006) - Parker Perfect 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Nick *Disney Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) - Roofhowse, Yella *Disney We Wish You A Merry Walrus (2014) - Roofhowse *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - The Flash *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Stretch Armstrong: The Breakout (2018) - Circuit-Stream 'Web Animation' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat (2017) - Yondu *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014-2015) - Obi-Wan Kenobi 'Web Shorts' *Marvel Mash-Up: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (2017) - Cyberiad (ep16), Erik (ep13), Steve Rogers/Captain America (ep14), Tony Stark/Iron Man (ep18) Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Yashichi 'Anime - Dubbing' *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Kenty 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Eternal Calm: Final Fantasy X-2: Prologue (2003) - Tidus 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Muzu, Young Soldier, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - Horan Cha Croix 'Audiobooks' *The Story of With: A Better Way to Live, Love, & Create (2018) - Narration 'Radio Shows' *A Very ForceCast Christmas Holiday Special (2009) - Obi Wan Kenobi Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Robo-Dog: Airborne (2017) - Robo-Dog 'Movies' *Red Tails (2012) - Bomber Pilots *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Control Room Technician (Starkiller Base)#1, Crowd/Background Walla, First Order Walla, Jakku Walla, Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#5, Stormtrooper (Starkiller Base Oscillator)#2 *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - The Punisher 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2018) - Tidus 'Video Games' *007: Everything or Nothing (2003) - Additional Voices *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Back to the Future: The Game (2010-2011) - Young Emmett Brown *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen, Guy Gardner *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Eddy, Johnny Test *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) - Willy Wonka *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Cajun 2, DeCarlo 1, Sheriff, Skull 3 *Despicable Me: The Game (2010) - Minions *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Milo James Thatch *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Dr. Habitrail *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - General Rieekan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, TD-54 *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Captain Jack Sparrow, Additional Voices *DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - Fishlegs *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks School of Dragons (2013) - Fishlegs, Hiccup *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *DreamWorks Shrek: Ogres & Dronkeys (2007) - Dwarf *DreamWorks Shrek: Smash n' Crash Racing (2006) - Gingerbread Man, Humpty Dumpty, Prince Charming *DreamWorks Shrek: SuperSlam (2005) - Humpty, Prince *DreamWorks Shrek the Third (2007) - Artie, Gnome, Prince Charming *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Hiccup *Enter the Matrix (2003) - SWAT, Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Chicken Keeper, First Mate Wilhelm "Smear" Gilligan III, Half-Eaten Melonite, Mackay the Villager, Magnuson, Male Emo, Sir Chuck the Red, Steve, The Mysterious Stranger in the Bushes *Ice Age: Continental Drift: Arctic Games (2012) - Squint *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Crash, Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Nightmare Robin *Jak X: Combat Racing (2005) - Ratchet *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Darth Kern, Gold 6, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Red Mal C *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Soren *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Robin/Dick Grayson *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Moon Boy *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Professor Charles Xavier, Silver Surfer *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - First Order Spy, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Dr. Nuvo Vindi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Iceman/Bobby Drake *Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth (2012) - Magneto/Max Eisenhardt, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Thor *Marvel Heroes (2013-2015) - Iceman/Bobby Drake, Magneto/Max Eisenhardt *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - Iceman/Bobby Drake, Magneto/Max Eisenhardt *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Cosmo *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Fisherman, Largo LeGrande, Mad Marty the Launderer, Spitting Contest Referee *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - King Altador/Old Lupe Knight *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Doomsday Trooper, Male Fairy, Walker *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Cotton's Parrot, Cutthroat, Echoing Voice, Marty, Musketeer *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Ratchet *PlayStation Move Heroes (2011) - Ratchet *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Ratchet, Announcer *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Ratchet, Hypnotist Head 1, New Ager *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (2007) - Ratchet, Security Guard *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Ratchet, Announcer, Game Show Announcer, Maximillian, Nature Channel Narrator, SuperFast Narrator *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Ratchet *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Lancer *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Agent, Ghostly Voice, Mall Greeter, Mall Patron, MOCME Clerk, Shopkeeper, Will E. Coyote *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Numbers, Seth Angler *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Jeremy Rhodes, Security Guard, ShermanTech Scientist, Watchman, Zombie *Shrek 2 (2004) - Dwarf, Gingerbread Man, Leprechaun, Prince Charming, Wolf *Shrek 2: Activity Center: Twisted Fairy Tale Fun (2004) - The Big Bad Wolf *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Galli *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Colonel Colon, Jack "Cannonball" Taylor *Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006) - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker' *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker' *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Mysterio, Quentin Beck, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2018) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Gabe Logan *Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (2007) - Gabe Logan *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Gabe Logan, Crush, Menacing Man *TMNT (2007) - Leonardo *The Hobbit (2003) - Goblin, Oso, Wood Elf *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Peregrin Took, Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Menasor, Seeker 1 *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - The Fallen, Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - The Fallen *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - The Fallen *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Electro/Max Dillon *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Iceman, Sugarman *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Cyclops, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Destrega (1999) - Soldier, Tieme *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Tidus *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Tidus *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Tidus *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Tidus *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Tidus *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Shuyin, Tidus *Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (2014) - Tidus *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bodhum Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitants *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Ratchet *Hot Shots Tennis (2007) - Kent *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - The Prince *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Jack Sparrow *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Eigen, Kirin Shihan *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Victor *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Yggdrasill, Gnome *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Shop Clerk *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Tidus Theme Park Attractions *Pirates of the Caribbean (2006) - Skeleton at the Wheel *Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance (2019) - Lieutenant Bek *The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow (2012) - Skull Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (230) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors